Not So Unusual
by scrapmetalandflannels
Summary: Nicky Burke has never liked her father's work. Knowing she never will, she leaves it behind. Who would've guessed leaving would bring her back into what she was running from? Seth/OC Rated T mainly for language, and to be safe.
1. Meeing the Aliens

I was running away. Yes, go on, say I'm having a teenage temper tantrum. But you don't know the whole story. My dad's crazy. His job is basically to capture aliens and experiment on them. It's sort of sickening, and by sort of I mean while it's interesting knowing a little bit of what really goes on, I can't wait until I put all of this completely behind me. Dad was hoping to raise me to be just like him - daddy's little girl. But no matter how much he tried, I was always my mom's daughter, even though she died when I was 8, and he couldn't stand it. He acted as if my mother never even existed.

I'm not sure if he knew how I stood on the entire subject, if he ever cared about it at all. Daddy's little girl, remember? I never really spoke out on what I felt about it, I made my point that he worked too much and he should take a break and what not. But I never dared to outright say 'What you do sucks, so give it up already'. I wish I had, maybe he would have stopped.

Instead of that, I just left all that stupid government stuff behind me. The thing is though, I have no idea where I'm going. I mean I'm in the middle of the fucking desert right now. I have a backpack with soda, water, food, a few changes of clothes, all that stuff. My iPod too, but I left my phone. Knowing my father he would have put a tracking device or something in it. But thinking back on it, I could have called someone to pick me up or something. It's not that I have friends, because I really don't, but I could call a cab or something couldn't I?

A sound took me away from my thoughts, a _whoosh_ing type sound, but much louder, and a crackling sound, sort of like fire. I looked around, nothing out of ordinary really. But when I looked towards the sky, my thoughts were proved wrong. There was... something... hurtling towards the earth. It looked like, a spaceship maybe? Well whatever it was, it crashed a safe distance away from me, setting plants and other unfortunate beings of the desert on fire as it basically blew up on contact with the ground. The impact threw me a few feet back, into the dirt.

I got up quickly, and ran closer to it, and stared. Stared at the giant spaceship thing, just sitting in front of me, completely still.

...

I apparently spoke too soon, because the outer layer of the ship started shifting, opening up. About 15 seconds later the door like thing opened up completely and two figures scrambled out. From the light the fires and the ship were giving, it seemed like there was a boy and a girl, oddly enough. That's unexpected. Not like I expected I.T. or anything, but they look like regular… people. I think they were bit confused the way they were still taking in the landscape.

I crouched down until I was sure they couldn't see me, unfortunately the one I figured was a girl turned her head in my direction. She froze, like she actually _could_ see me, sitting in the dirt next to a bush.

"Sara, Sara what is it?" The boy asked, tugging on - apparently Sara's - arm.

"Someone's here," She murmured, then louder said, "Come out. We will not harm you."

_Yeah, well, that's what the murderer says to his victim every time, _I thought humorlessly. I almost laughed at the thought though, but figured what harm would coming out into the open do? Well actually, a lot could happen, but I'm just gonna guess that she wasn't lying, they wouldn't try to hurt me. So, calmly, I rose into a standing position and took a step towards them.

"Hello," Sara said, "My name is Sara, this is my brother Seth. What is your name?"

Seth, hm? Well he was actually pretty dang cute. And Sara was very, very pretty. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes. Seth looked on edge, but I guess if it was my spaceship that had crashed then I would be too. Ya know, if I ever get a spaceship that is. Sara smiled, while Seth gave her a lookthat seemed very suspiciously like a warning. _Someone crashed on the wrong side of the foreign planet. _Which is a kind of funny thing to think, because not only do I mean it sarcastically, but they really the only worse place they could have landed in would be inside one of the research facilities that dissect people like them. Aliens like them. And honestly, they're not that far off from one, being that the mountains not too far off hold one of those very facilities.

"I'm Nicole, you can call me Nicky though. Uh, hi," I waved a little bit.

I came farther into the light, revealing my brown-black hair that spilled past my shoulder blades, covered in a black beanie. They could probably just make out my green eyes, and my pale skin was on obvious display even in the limited light. I spend more nights outside than days, and even if I spent all the time in the world in the sunlight, I'd never be tan. I was wearing a dark purple shirt with the sleeves cut off, with a worn out denim jacket vest over it. I had on a pair of jeans that I noticed were torn on the sides, probably from some rocks on the ground. And cakes in dust and dirt. On my feet I had my old Chuck Taylor's that I refuse to throw out, no matter how much my dad wished I would. I also had a tattoo choker necklace with a charm that my mother gave me before she died.

Sara tilted her head a bit, "You do not seem scared."

I laughed a bit, "Well I'm not. I'm a bit cautious, but I'm not exactly scared. Let's just say a spaceship crash landing in front of me isn't the craziest thing I've seen."

Seth looked down to Sara, dismissing me completely, "Sara, we must go. We do not have the time for this, we must go retrieve it."

Sara glanced back at me and I gave her small smile, "Seth, I think she could help us. She would know how to get us to it, we can trust her. I know we can."

"Hey," I interjected, "I don't know what you're after, but as long as it doesn't kill the entire human race, or any race for that matter, I'll help you find it."

"Why would we want to kill the _humans_?" Seth spat out the world 'humans'. _Okay, rude._

"How should I know, I'm just saying as long as it doesn't kill people I'm ready to help. Besides, it's not like I have to rush home for dinner or anything." I shrugged casually.

"And why is that, Nicky?" Sara asked, watching me intently.

I shrugged again, "I'm not planning on going home anytime soon. Which means I have all the time in the world to help you guys. Even if you, Mr. Rude, don't want me to. If Sara's okay with it, I'm helping."

Sara smiled a little bit, and Seth glared at me. I brushed it off.

"Well, Nicole," Seth started, taking a step towards me, "We do not have all the time in the world. If we don't hurry and get what we came here for, you might not even have a world anymore. Does that scare you?"

I took a step towards him and crossed my arms, a faux innocent smile playing on my lips, "Not one bit, Superstar. All the more reason for me to help."

He looked irritated. Good, that means I won.

Sara smiled, "If you are going to help us as you say you are, you should know that I can read people's thoughts. As well as control things with my mind and communicate with animals. Seth can control his molecular density, giving him the ability to pass through solid objects or withstand the greatest of impacts." Seth shot her a look, which she ignored.

Okay, these guys talk like they're dictionaries. Does everyone on their planet speak in such a complex vocabulary?

"So, he can phase through things...and pretty much turn into a walking, talking, breathing concrete wall?" I asked, just to make sure I actually knew what tricks this guy had up his sleeve.

"Yes," Seth said, finally calming down

Just then something in the sky caught my eye, a bunch of somethings actually. They looked like...helicopters. _How did I forget my dad! He obviously knows about the ship by now! NOT GOOD!_ I started having a mild panic attack, and Sara and Seth didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Nicky, what is it?" Sara whispered to me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"We have to hide. They," I motioned to the helicopters which were coming closer. "Cannot see us, any of us. Follow me."

They looked at each other and followed me. We all crouched on the side of a hill, covered by dead brushes.

"What are they?" Seth asked keeping them in his sights

"Helicopters. Government helicopters to be exact," I mumbled, watching them land, and idiots in bio-hazard suits pile out of the flying contraptions.

They used flashlights to get a good look at the area, and the ship, and Seth slowly advanced farther up the hill, and crouched behind another bush. _What is he doing? If they see him..._ He put his hand on the bushes branches and moved them to the side a bit, trying to get a better look. The dead plant rustled as it was shifted around, and the people closest to our little hiding spot quickly turned towards us, their flashlights following. Swiftly, Seth grabbed my hand and we ran. Sara, who was a few feet behind us on the hill, bolted after us. My heart started pounding really super hard, but I dismissed it as adrenaline. We _did_ just almost get caught.

"We need to get away from here. Do you know somewhere to go, Nicky?" Sara turned to me.

I thought for a moment and nodded, starting to run again. No doubt those stupid 'scientists', and my father, were going to start searching extensively for something, anything, as soon as dawn came. I lead them towards the highway that was about a mile from where we were.

Probably five miles after that, we slowed down to a walk, all of us breathing heavily. Seth turned to me with a hard stare, having dropped my hand about two miles ago.

"You cannot help us any further, you must go home."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, that's not going to happen. Even if I _wasn't_ running away."

He then glared and I glared right back. He gave up and looked away, beginning to do stuff with this device he had in his hand. How didn't I notice that before?

We were pretty silent for about another two miles, and the light was only illuminated by the moon and stars above us. This fact freaked me out due to the fact that we're in the desert, where there are coyotes, so I scooted a little bit closer to Seth and kept looking around. Pretty much just waiting for something to attack me, the fact that Sara could talk to animals completely slipping my mind.

"Do not worry," Sara said, "Nothing will harm you."

Seth glanced down at me and tilted his head to the side. _Okay. That is fucking cute. _I heard Sarah giggle. _If you tell him I thought that, I will kick your ass back to last Tuesday. _I glared at her slightly and she just kept going with a proud smile. I rolled my eyes and saw Seth looking at us again. _Who wishes they could read minds now, huh? Yeah, it's you_. I put my hair in a side braid, not bothering to tuck back the shorter pieces of hair in the front and letting them fall into my face.

Probably seven or eight miles later we hit some civilization. I looked at the siblings, and took in their clothing, which were extremely dirty, as well as my own. _Okay, y'all need to change into clean clothes. I have some for myself in my bag, but that's it. You so are not blending in like that. _Sara nodded and told Seth what I was thinking. Since they most likely didn't have any earth money, and I only had like $15, I knew we had to steal some clothes. It didn't bother me, but still. That's totally not lady-like. Please note my sarcasm.

It took about 3 minutes for Sara to spot an RV. We all decided to look in there for clothes for them. Sara used telekinesis to unlock the door, thank god no one was in there. We all went in and Seth was the first to find clothes that would fit, luckily enough. The first RV we see belongs to a family that has two teenagers, that are both Sara and Seth's size? Or we're just that good. I dug in my backpack for my extra set of clothes, a black shirt with the classic "Parental Advisory" warning on it, ripped up black shorts and knee high black socks. I kept on my vest covered in patches and studs, my necklace, and my Chuck Taylor's.

"Nicky? Would you help me pick out an appropriate outfit? I do not want to 'stick out' as you say." Sara asked, peeking her head out of closet.

I smiled and nodded. It didn't take me long to find a blue/green shirt and a grey jacket that would look good on her. Then I saw a pair of tan capris, and grabbed them as well. Handing them to Sara, I looked for some shoes. In the corner of the room were a pair of combat boots, and I knew they would be perfect.

"There ya go! Change, I'll go see if Seth is finished," We both smiled and I walked out.

A few seconds later, hello Deja Vu, Seth asked me to help him with his clothes as well. I walked into the boy's room laughing. He did the super cute head tilting thing again, and I nearly melted on the spot. I gave him a small smile and tilted my head down to get away from his curious gaze. Hurrying to the closet, I looked for something that would look alright. Suddenly I was hit with incredible amounts of nostalgia, and I couldn't remember the last time I had seen my one and only friend, who is a guy. I would always go through his clothes, picking out outfits for him or just stealing his shirts.

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and tried to busy myself with looking for clothes again. I found a brown shirt with a cool grey design on it, a darker brown jacket, grey jeans and a pair of sneakers that were shoved under some shirts on the ground. Typical guy's room.

I turned around to see that Seth was sitting on the bed, looking at his hands. He seemed to be in deep though, so I put the clothes next to him and waited until he looked up at me to smile at him. He returned it, which made me feel proud. I got the vibe that this dude doesn't smile much. I played with the ends of my hair a bit and turned to go into the hallway, risking a glance back one last time. I smiled wider to see he was looking at me, too.

Once I left the room I saw Sara sitting at a table, she looked up at me from the seat and smiled. Sliding down across from her I couldn't deny it. _Sara, I becoming too attached to your stupid brother already._ Her smile grew about ten times bigger, _But you probably already knew that, didn't you?_ A moment later, we both broke out in laughter.

She then started to tell me about why they were here, or at least the gist of it. They were looking for an experiment of their parents, which would save their planet from dying, and ours from being taken over by their people. Yeah, so they really needed get this experiment, like, pronto.

* * *

><p>Wow I'm a piece of shit but here I edited the first chapter and I think it's better now. Forgive me bebs<p> 


	2. Jack Bruno & SUV Trouble

After leaving the RV, we got some money from an ATM (some money, all of the money... Whatever), and I saw a bus stop. Looking at the bus schedule, I saw it was heading into Vegas next. People were loading on it so I grabbed the siblings hands and pulled them into the throng of people, then onto the large vehicle.

We ended up sitting in the very back of the bus, Sara was across the aisle from us by herself, Seth was next to the aisle next to me, I was by the window. I watched as the buildings passed by and bit my lip. What if we get caught? My father has the ability to track us, he works for the government after all.

I was getting restless, and Seth knew it.

Unconsciously I started tapping my fingers on the seat. I only stopped when Seth grabbed my hand in his and interlocked our fingers. My heart started beating hard again, but this time I couldn't blame adrenaline, and truthfully, I didn't really want to. Looking up at him, I saw he was worried, his eyebrows were furrowed a bit and his head tilted again. He's got to stop doing that, does he want me to spontaneously combust?

"What's wrong?" He asked in a quiet voice.

I shook my head, and he scrunched up his face a bit. A thought popped into my head and I turned myself to face him fully.

"Seth, can I ask you a question?" He nodded, "Well, why do you trust me? I mean yes, I made it clear I wasn't going to leave you and Sara alone, but why are you so…I don't know, willing to let me stay?"

He seemed genuinly stumped for an answer. Seth turned his head towards the seat in front of us and was quiet for about a minute, "I do not know. But I believe that you are helping us, I know you will not leave Sara and I. And I need you to stay with us, I want you to" He whispered, complete truth showing through his eyes.

I bit my lip again, my gut started twisting, but in a good way. It was weird that he suddenly wanted me to help, he really doesn't seem like the trusting type. And, what did he mean by he needed me to stay with them? I know that I wanted to stay, but it's just weird hearing him say that he wanted it as well…

About 15 minutes later I pulled my legs up next to me and leaned my head on Seth. He didn't protest. That's a good sign, right? Right. I apparently fell asleep because the next thing I knew Seth was shaking me awake. Walking off the bus and onto the street, Seth kept a hand on my back the entire time. Sara smiled at me and I smiled back, a little shyly.

Not knowing my way around Vegas, we sort of wondered around. That is until I got a _brilliant _idea.

"We should seriously get a cab," They looked at me, confused.

So I explained what a cab was, feeling really stupid I didn't think of it before hand. We all agreed it was a good idea, and we went off looking for one. Sadly, there wasn't any on the streets, but we did see a cab company. Next to one of the cabs was three men, there was also a black SUV in front of them. It seemed as though they were having a disagreement.

But one of them had to be a cab driver, right? Sara looked at me and nodded. Then proceeded to open the back door with her telekinesis, and all three of the men were to busy talking, giving us the chance to sneak into the vehicle. Sara first, me next, and lastly, Seth. Okay, the telepathy was cooler than it was weird by a long shot. Extremely helpful too.

Two of the men's heads were smashed onto the hood of the cab, by who I then gathered was the cab driver. After a little talking, some cops showing up, and the SUV driving away, the driver finally got into the cab.

Funnily enough, it took him a little while to even notice us, sitting right behind him.

He slammed on the bakes and faced us, "Where did you come from?"

"O-Outside," Seth stuttered, a little shocked.

"Yeah, I got that. How did you get in here?"

"Through that portal," Sara answered, the three of us pointed to the door.

I decided to speak up, "I'm Nicky, this is Seth and Sara."

"We require your transportation services immediately," Seth leaned forward.

Wow. I'm so never going to get use to that vocabulary. They are exactly what Starfire in Teen Titans created a stereotype for with aliens.

The taxi driver still looked a little shocked, "Really? Well I require-"

"Currency transaction," Sara and I both looked at Seth, who took out the wad of money we pretty much stole.

"Will this amount suffice?" Seth asked.

The guys eyes went huge, "What'd you three do, rob a bank?"

Sara looked a little worried, "Is this acceptable Jack Bruno?"

Now the guy just looked totally freaked out, "Wha-How'd you know my name?"

She pointed to his taxi permit, which was propped up on the dash, that said his name and some other stuff that was useless to the situation. Though she probably got it from his mind, at least there's that to lay the blame on. Jack rolled his eyes, most likely at himself for not figuring that out himself.

"If we have a deal for your services we must move forward rapidly. It is urgent that we get to our destination without delay," Seth said, in a do-as-I-say tone.

I just kind of tuned out everything else, I noticed Seth pull out his device thingy and press a bunch of buttons, but I just pulled out my iPod and drowned myself in The Wonder Years and Blink-182. I must have really zoned out when my headphones were in because the next thing I realized, we were in the middle of the desert and Sara was stiff as a board. I ripped the headphones out and stashed my music into my bag swiftly. Sara getting tense at a time like this could not be a good sign.

"Jack Bruno, the vehicles behind us indicate a pattern of pursuit," Sara informed him.

I turned around to see a few black SUV's come into sight at the top of a hill behind us.

"Oh, that is so not good. So not good, no not good at all." My mine went straight to my father.

Sara glanced at me and squeezed my hand, I realized she knows who my father is by now, and what he does to her kind. Though she trusts me, nice to know she doesn't judge an apple by its tree. I just hope that when Seth finds out he'll still trust me as well.

"What? There's no one following…" He trailed off after seeing the cars.

"At your current rate of speed versus theirs, they will overtake our vehicle in less than one minute," Seth stated. And now with the math?

"Relax kid, I'm just gonna let them pass," Jack dismissed him.

He rolled down his window and signaled for them to pass, "Open road people! All yours!"

The first SUV started to pull ahead. To our discomfort they stayed next to us longer than they needed to, confirming my suspicions of my father having somthing to do with this. Sara gasped, and Seth and myself stiffened. Seth scrambled to grab my hand and I interlocked our fingers, letting my fear out by squeezing his hand till they were both white. I also found Sara's hand and grabbed it, not as hard though.

The vehicle finally pulled ahead, though the other two stayed at our rear.

Jack put his arm on the passenger seat and turned to us with a smug grin adorning his face, "See? What'd I tell you, I'm the king of these roads."

"Jack Bruno!" Sara trust her arm forward as the SUV came to a stop in front of us, swerving so it blocked our path.

One of the cars behind us rammed us forward. The cab then swerved, but Jack managed to keep relative control. They kept throwing us around, but Jack managed to squeeze past the car blocking us in the front.

Two of the cars followed, the last one probably not far behind. I just kept hoping that we got past them, Seth squeezed my and probably thinking the same thing or at least trying to distract me from my own thoughts.

Jack yelled, "I said I was out and I meant it!"

Okay, total and utter confusion happening now.

Then Sara quickly turned to Jack, "Who is Mr. Wolfe, Jack Bruno?"

"How'd you know about that?" He questioned. _Dude you seriously wouldn't believe us if we told you._

No one had any time to respond, because one of the vehicles rammed us again. We actually caught some air this time, all four of us being thrown around inside. Seth's arm went around my waist and kept me back.

"GET DOWN, NOW!" Jack yelled, we complied eagerly.

The car kept smashing into us, and then the other two were on our sides. We were officially boxed in. I pressed my eyes closed, trying to will this all just to go away, the stupid SUV's to just go away. Of course though, that didn't happen, but Jack did manage to get out of the middle of the cars. Not sure how, but not about to ask questions either.

Sara looked back, "Jack Bruno, it appears we have not eluded them."

I didn't even need to look to know she was right, my father wouldn't give up that easily. That's about the only thing I have in common with him, stubbornness, besides the hair color that is.

"I'm so over this. Stay down!" We bent down once again.

Sara suddenly looked at Seth and pleaded, "Seth, no! It's not a good idea."

I looked at Sara, then back to Seth, it took me a moment to figure out what she was talking about.

"I have to try," He insisted, sounding determined.

I looked at him with wide eyes, "Please Seth, it's too dangerous. Don't."

He looked into my eyes for a few seconds before setting his jaw, turning forward, and phasing through the back of the car. Both Sara and I turned around to see him, I quickly glanced to see that Jack was paying to much attention to the road to even notice.

Looking back at Seth, I saw his entire frame was tensed up, and the car that was speeding towards us put its brakes on, a little too late. It crashed into him, the entire front formed to his shape as it flipped over him. After that we lost sight of him.

Sara stuck her hand towards the front of the cab, and made it go in reverse. Jack started freaking out, and I would've laughed had this not been such a tense situation. The cab stopped just inches from the ruined SUV, and a quick scan over it informed me there were four passengers…one being my father. Oh joy.

"Hey are you three okay?" Jack asked, luckily not turning around to face us.

"We are…" Sara stalled.

Seth phased back next to me, breathing heavily, "Fine. We should just, keep moving."

I set my hand on his arm and sent him a questioning look, wondering if he was alright. He nodded and glanced at the car he just totaled. Remembering who was inside it, I slouched down in my seat so as not to be seen by my, unwanted, relative.

Jack suddenly opened the door and walked out of the car, I'm pretty sure he had a crowbar in his hand. I don't know what he was doing, I didn't want to know what he was doing.

Sara whispered, "Are you alright Nicky?"

Knowing what she meant, I nodded and exhaled a long breath. Seth grabbed my hand again and squeezed it reassuringly. I gave him a small smile, which he returned and Jack climbed back into the vehicle, and drove off leaving my father and his colleagues behind us.

"I'm sorry I dragged you all into this," Jack looked at us in the rear view mirror

"There is no need for you to apologize, Jack Bruno." Sara replied as Seth threw her a look. "You're not always the one to blame."

I have a feeling she also meant to direct that at me a little bit too, after all it was my father after us, and he most likely saw me in the cab with Seth and Sara. If he does know I'm here, he'll try harder to catch us, I know he will. I don't want to go back to him, and I don't want Seth and Sara anywhere near him either.

Seth leaned forward for like the third time today, "But the urgency of our trip has not decreased."

Right back to business with him, is it? That's gotta be fun to live with. Sara giggled quietly, and I smiled at her.

"Look, alright don't worry. I'm gonna get you three where you want to go. You've earned it."

Well I edited this one a bit as well, I might get the edited third chapter out today was well. I have a four day weekend so it'll be easier


	3. Evil Robot Attack

I guess I dozed off on Seth's shoulder, _again_, because the next thing I heard was Sara saying, "We're here Jack Bruno."

I slowly opened my eyes to be met with deep blue ones. Seth's eyes. I felt like I could get lost in them, almost. Blushing a little bit, I pulled my head off of his shoulder and looked at where we were. In the middle of the desert still, but there was a little more scenery around here.

"Here? But there's nothing here," Jack said.

A run down house appeared just below us, Seth and I turned to face Sara, myself with a smile.

"Is it in there?" I whispered lowly so Jack wouldn't hear me.

She nodded and started smiling, I looked at Seth and gave him a wide smile.

As we drove down the hill in front of the house Jack questioned, "There's someone expecting you three right? It doesn't look like there's anyone home."

"Don't worry Jack Bruno," Sara started, staring out at the house, "We'll soon be reunited with relatives."

An involuntary shiver went up my spine at that, but I chose to ignore it. This was it, it was here. The experiment that could save both our worlds. Jack parked the cab and we started taking our seatbelts off.

"Okay," Jack sighed, "$720.50 but after everything that went down today, how about I knock off 25% and-"

"Here," Seth shoved the whole wad of cash into his hand as we climbed out of the banged up cab.

I grabbed both their hands and we ran inside, the entire house was completely trashed. I dropped the siblings hands and looked around as Seth pulled out his device again, punching in buttons. Out of the blue something in the house fell, shattering on the floor with a loud _crash!_ It sounded like glass breaking_, _and Seth pulled me down behind a couch, Sara crouched down on my other side as well.

"What was that?" I asked as Seth pulled out his device and started pressing buttons. I still have no idea what that thing is for, let alone what it's actually called…

No one answered me, but the door suddenly slammed closed, and I heard someone, or something walking towards our hiding place. It was Jack, he walked to the side of the couch, not noticing us yet, and looked around. Seth reached out and grabbed his leg, he reacted by swinging - a chair leg? - towards Seth, not knowing it was him. He phased threw the improvised weapon and Jack crouched down next to him.

"What just happened, wha-" Jack stuttered, completely confused.

Seth held a hand up, silencing him before he could finish the sentence.

Sara decided to step in, "You should not have jeopardized your life by following us Jack Bruno."

Jack shook his head slightly, "Why, what sort of trouble are you kids in?"

Seth snapped his head up, "I suggest you return back to your vehicle, your services are no longer needed."

I put my hand on Seth's shoulder, "He's only trying to help Seth. And we might need it. We have no way to get anywhere besides him."

Sara nodded in agreement, "She's right Seth."

"We don't need his help," He looked at his sister, "Someone's already been here looking for it Sara," He then looked at me and pleaded, "We cannot trust anyone else. Just us Nicole."

He then looked back at Sara and she nodded, "We appreciate your efforts Jack Bruno but my brother is right. We can involve you no further."

Jack looked like he wasn't buying it so I stepped up, "Please Jack, leave. You'll just put yourself in a lot of danger that you have no place or reason being in."

Before he could respond Seth's device started beeping, "Got it!" He exclaimed, standing up.

"Let's go," Sara said.

Seth grabbed my hand and helped me up, then headed towards another room, keeping my hand in his. We ended up in the kitchen, and stopped in front of the fridge. Seth put his device on the side of it and it started moving backwards, revealing a passageway. I looked behind me to see Sara, and Jack. _He just doesn't listen, does he?_

Sara turned to me and chuckled, "Do you?"

As we started into the passageway I pretended to think, "Good point."

We both laughed and I faintly heard Jack mumble, "Don't go into the pimped out fridge, Jack."

I rolled my eyes but smiled, and continued following Seth's lead. Jack ended up following us and we stopped in front of book shelf, to our right were some shelves with alcohol on them, there was also a stool and a few other things. It looked like where you'd go for a tornado or a poorly stocked bomb shelter. Seth put the device next to the bookshelf and, like the fridge, it moved to the side to show a more cave-like tunnel, faintly lit with blue, glowing light.

We all walked into the tunnel, it lead to a forest-like place, with large, foreign trees, bushed, and these orb-like objects hanging from the ceiling and growing on the ground. I was in awe, it was beautiful The orbs were glowing different colors, it was just amazing.

Jack gasped, "What is this place?"

Seth's device beeped, "This way," He lead us forwards, motioning for Sara to go one way, and grabbing my hand to keep me with him.

Jack followed Sara, and we walked beneath the plants, going wherever his little device was leading him. He walked up to one of the orbs that was growing up from the ground, and the device started going off like crazy. He got this big smile on his face and yelled, "Sara! It's here!"

I stepped up and tapped the...plant? It was smooth, and oddly squishy. "So, it's inside this thing, right?"

Seth nodded, and grabbed my hand, placing it on one of the bubble-type things on it, "In this one."

I admired it, the thing was pretty cool. It seemed, alive almost. And it could have been for all I know. I looked up at Seth with a smile, we found it. It's pretty much right under our hands, we actually got it! A bush rustled and Seth took our hands off the bubble, but still kept my hand in his. There goes my heart beat.

Sara rushed out of the vegetation with Jack right behind her, and looked at us for confirmation. We both nodded, smiling, and Sara took off a necklace that I didn't really notice until now, placing the pendant on the bubble. Sara sent me an excited smile and pressed the button on the pendent, it glowed a light blue and red and made a quiet beeping noise. Sara glanced at us again, then stuck her hand inside the bubble, it made a weird swishing noise. I scrunched up my nose and saw Seth smile at me from the corner of my eye.

Sara pulled her arm out of the bubble, and in her hand us a device, different than Seth's. It was smaller, and shaped differently. They both looked extremely relieved, and my smile got wider.

Jack leaned down to look at it, and honestly, I forgot he was even there. "Wh-what is it?"

Sara looked up at him, "It is what we came for Jack Bruno," Her smile was evident in her voice.

"Really?" He looked at all of us, "Well is anybody else looking for it? Say the person who trashed upstairs, maybe?"

I saw a look a realization appear on Seth face, and he clenched his jaw slightly, "We think so, it is very valuable. Which was why it was so vital that we located it first."

Right about now I really wanted to know what Jack thought it was. I mean, when you hear something like that from a strange kid you found in the back of your cab a couple hours ago, it's gotta make you wonder.

"What makes you sure that whoever else wanted it, isn't still looking for it?"

All three of us went silent. That was a good point, a scary, good point. I quickly looked at Seth, seeing an expression that was mixed with curiosity and determination. And of course, he had to tilt his head. This boy knows how to distract me, whether he realizes it or not.

A sound off to our right stopped my train of thought, it was coming from the tunnel. It sounded like someone was coming in, then there was a loud _bang! _and we all looked to where it came from. Jack quickly and quietly ushered us behind some plants, standing in front of us with the chair leg he obviously felt was a necessary addition to the group, holding it like a bat.

"Seth," I whispered, my breathing speeding up. He looked down at me, "I'm scared."

He took his hand out of my grasp and put it around my middle, protectively.

"Don't worry, I'm going to keep you safe," He whispered, just barely audible.

I edged closer to him, feeling safer the closer I was. While I may act unstoppable, I'm not unlikely to have a panic attack in a stressful situation. It use to happen all the time when I would fight with my dad. Then, we heard twigs snapping just off to our side, getting louder and louder.

"Run, run, run!" Jack yelled, pushing us away from the noise, and whoever was making it.

We ran and kept running, while Jack stayed behind to fight whatever it was. Seth kept his arm around me, and pushed Sara ahead of him. Just then, I tripped on some god forsaken root and fell, taking Seth with me. Sara kept on running, having not heard us.

"Are you alright?" Seth asked, scanning my face.

"I'll be fine, I'll be fine," I muttered, almost to myself.

The footsteps started again before he could say anything, and Seth dragged me behind a bush. He pulled me as close to him as possible as a robot-looking thing came into view. He tensed, and I got the idea he knew what it was, and that it was dangerous. _It looks like it came straight out of the Terminator, or fucking Transformers. _We both stopped breathing as a part of it's forearm turned into something relatively similar to a gun, and pointed it at an orb that was hanging from the ceiling, not from where are now. A ball of blue came out of it, and hit the orb causing it to explode, and Seth yelled out in surprise. The explosion knocked us back, and the robot headed straight for us.

Seth helped me up and we ran as fast as we could with all the vegetation slowing is down. He kept his hold on me, not letting me fall and I saw Sara ahead of us.

"Sara!" I yelled, catching her attention.

"Seth, Nicole!" She rushed over to us and began looking around frantically.

Jack appeared across from us, looking around as well.

"Jack Bruno!" Sara screamed.

"Kids!" He yelled back at us.

But before anyone could do anything but breathe one of the hanging orbs exploded in blue fire, which eventually made itself to the ground, successfully setting the surrounding plants ablaze as well. We all ran to each other, trying to escape the fast-growing fire.

More things kept exploding, "Go, go, go Sara!" Seth pushed her forward, covering himself and me from any fire or explosions.

That didn't work to well, because something exploded on our left, throwing us into the air harshly. We landed by each other, and Seth grabbed me, helping me up as quick as possible, then got Sara up.

"Go!" He yelled, putting his hand on my back, while I grabbed onto Sara's arm to keep us together.

I didn't know where Jack was, I just prayed to God he was still alive. We got to a clear space and Sara called out, "Jack Bruno," coughing from the smoke in the air.

Out of no where the robot came from behind her, knocking the experiment out of her hand and grabbing her arm. It had been the arm I was holding on to, so I went flying by the experiment.

As she struggles, Sara yelled for her brother, who ran over and tried to tackle the robot. It ended up throwing him, but in doing so was letting his guard down with Sara in the process.

"No!" She screamed for her brother.

I quickly scrambled to grab the experiment, and stashed it into my pocket, then quickly found my way to Seth. He got up and I helped him stand straight by putting an arm around his waist. Sara ran to us as Jack came bounding into the robot, knocking it over from the surprise of the attack. It bounced back and put him into a choke hold, and my eyes went wide. Jack was the thrown roughly into a tree, and Sara panicked and threw her arm out, effectively causing an orb that was on fire to go flying into the robot. It knocked him a good twenty feet and Jack finally reached us.

He pushed Sara in front of him yelling, "C'mon! We gotta go, we gotta go!"

The fire kept spreading, and things kept exploding. Seth covered me again, and I pushed myself to go faster. We hurried into the tunnel, which still glowed a faint blue, and heard the robot getting up behind us. Seth shoved me in front of him and in through the bookshelf. I looked back to see a huge ball of blue light hurtling towards us, bigger than the robot had shot before. Seth got in and started to pull the bookshelf closed before the projectile could reach us. I helped as best as I could, but just before it closed a bit of the shot got past, the rest knocking into the closed shelf, making the entire area shake. We were all thrown in different directions, Sara was the farthest away so she banged into the side of the passageway, Jack hit the wall, Seth was on the ground, and I got blasted into something made of glass, shattering the whole thing. Some glass must've gotten my arm because it started to sting, and looking down I saw a gash that was oozing blood.

I heard Sara gasp and yell, "Seth!"

He was knocked unconscious, having gotten the worst of the blast. Jack hurriedly out him over his shoulder fireman style, and yelled at us to keep moving. More explosions sounded behind us as we got into the passageway, no doubt the robot getting through the bookshelf. I was the last out of the fridge so I closed it, only to have it be blasted open again. Sara and I both screamed but kept going. I checked to make sure I still had the experiment, luckily it was still in my pocket, safe and sound.

The house was glowing red, and as we ran outside ash was falling like snow, craters were appearing all over the ground as the hidden forest beneath us continued to explode. As one appeared right beside us I almost fell, but kept myself from doing so, knowing it could get us all killed.

Sara yanked open the back door, and Jack put Seth inside. I scrambled after him, Sara slammed the door shut and climbed into the passenger seat. I put Seth's seatbelt on, and sat next him, putting the middle seatbelt around myself. When we were all in, Jack started the cab and peeled away from the burning house. Right as we left, a huge explosion happened behind us, hopefully taking the evil robot with it. We kept driving until we could only see red illuminating the sky behind us, and I checked on Seth.

He started lifting his head up, and looked at me. I was relieved, it probably showed on my face, and he hugged me, causing me to gasp lightly because of my arm.

"Hey, how's he doing?' Jack asked, looking in the rearview mirror.

After looking back at us Sara replied, "His system has the ability to…"

"I will be fine," He finished, still looking down at me, "It is important we gain much distance from this location."

Slowly he took my arm, and let me tell you it hurt like hell. It took a lot of me not to say something about the pain, but that would just worry everybody. We don't need any distractions, we need to get the hell away from there like Seth said. Said boy's jaw tightened up as he inspected my wound.

Jack, who was completely oblivious to what was going on said, "You know I'm happy you're feeling better. Cause, you're gonna need all your strength when you try to explain to me what the hell just happened back there!"

The three of us were stunned by his outburst, staying silent. Sara pursed her lips, Seth and I glared at Jack, and the cabbie just looked downright pissed, and confused at the same time. I was mad at him for complaining, since it was his decision to stay, but I was grateful that he did. If he hadn't, there was no way that the three of us could have made it out of there alive.

Well hey there look at that chapter three is edited. I took out her hurting her ankle bc. Just bc


	4. Siphon & The Truth

Jack had pulled off on the side off the road, and turned to face us with a stern look. Seth was still looking at the wound on my forearm, but when the cab stopped moving he let go of it.

"Alright here's the deal, the cab doesn't move until your mouths do. So start talking," Jack said.

Seth was the first to speak up, "The information you are seeking is not within your grasp of understanding."

"We are dealing with issues outside the realm of…" Sara searched for the right words, "your world."

"Hey man, we told you not to get involved, don't pin the blame on us. It's your fault you didn't listen and back out," I remarked, taking on a little attitude, which I think I was a little entitled to.

"Hey now, I'm a cab driver. I've had plenty of worldly-" Jack froze mid-sentence. He stared out the back window, and when we looked back we saw a blue light flying through the air towards us.

"Sara!" Seth exclaimed, "We have to go!"

Since Jack was frozen, Sara thrust her arm towards the steering wheel, flooring the car. It only took that to snap Jack out of his revere, and he took the controls.

"What is it?" Jack asked, checking the rear-view mirror every two seconds.

No one answered, as the flying craft, which obviously and unfortuneatelg held the transformer in training inside of it, fired at us.

"Hang on!" Jack yelled as he swerved off the road and down a bumpy hill.

We ran over bushes and other plants, bouncing around mercilessly the entire time. Eventually we hit some train tracks, which Jack followed. There was no sign of the robot, though we all kept on the look out. I don't know when, but at some point I moved closer to Seth and my arm uninsured slipped around his front, and he copied my movements, letting his right arm pull me into his chest. I'm not complaining, I'll never complain about this, I feel safer when he holds me. No matter how cliche that is.

There was a tunnel ahead of us, Jack pulled into it and stopped near the other open end. Still breathing heavily, we all were, Seth looked at me. I pulled the experiment out of my pocket, and looked back at him. Sara took this moment to crawl from the front to my right side.

"We can't let him destroy it," Seth murmured to both of us.

I still didn't know what he, the robot, was.

Jack may as well have been the telepath, as he asked, "Who is he, and this time I want real answers."

"It's a Siphon," Sara replied, fear lacing her voice.

"A what?" I asked.

"It's an assassin trained to pursue it's target, until it's mission is completed," Seth said, tightening his grip on me.

Jack took a deep breath, "And it's mission, is…"

Suddenly two familiar blue lights, almost like search lights, appeared outside the tunnel in front of us.

"Us," Sara whispered, voice trembling slightly.

The lights were getting closer, coming into the tunnel slowly. I noticed Jack move his hand to the ignition, preparing to make a quick get-away if need be. I placed my head into Seth's shoulder, still keeping one eye on the lights, scared to hell it would find us here. He held me closer and I pulled my arm from around Seth to grasp Sara's hand. The light was mere inches from the bonnet of the cab, when it suddenly retreated, the sound of an engine going along with it.

We all let out a sigh of air I didn't realize we were holding. Everyone shifted to more comfortable positions, Seth and I still sitting pretty much the same way. Like I said before, I was so not complaining.

Jack started the cab up and drove straight out of the tunnel which took us right beside a drop-off. No idea how far down it was because of the fog, I didn't feel the most comfortable with it. Jack kept looking out the passenger side window at something, which didn't help in the slightest.

"Is there a safer route Jack Bruno?" Sara asked, knowing how on edge I was.

"No kidding. I don't like traveling right next to ledges that could go down a hundred feet. No thank you," I mumbled mainly to myself, but still saw Jack roll his eyes in the mirror.

"Not unless you know how to fly," He remarked distractedly.

All of a sudden something rose out of the fog next to us, and began firing. That damn robot. It thrashed us around violently with a hit to the back of the cab. The tracks then continued across a bridge, where the robot kept firing from the side, luckily enough it was mostly hitting the bridge supports instead of us.

Though, we still got hit by the after blast of the shots. Right after the bridge came another tunnel, but it was longer and much darker.

The robotkept after us, actually coming inside the tunnel to keep up with us. It barely fit, pieces were starting to break off of the sides, inevitably slowing it down.

"Jack Bruno!" Sara called, Jack checked the mirror and saw the robot's ship tailing us.

From in front of us came a loud, long, incredibly terrifying horn. A train was closing in on us. Maybe driving on train tracks wasn't the best idea.

"Faster! Faster!" Seth yelled.

"It won't go any faster!" Jack called back.

My eyes went wide, and I wrapped my arms around Seth's, curling into his side and pressing my face into his shoulder.

"Please, please, please..." I muttered, grinding my teeth together.

"Sara!" Seth screamed, wrapping his opposite arm around me and turning to her frantically.

She pushed out her arm with a grunt, accelerating the car. By now we could see the train's lights, and the ship behind us was growing less important. Soon we saw the end of the tunnel, the train conductor quickly putting on it's brakes. Though it didn't stop the speeding bullet, it slowed it down enough to help us get through in time.

"Hold on!" Jack shouted for what seemed like the billionth time that day. He swerved to the side to make sure we got out as safely and quickly as possibly, and the train suddenly exploded on impact with the Siphon's ship, which didn't make it out. Compartments from the train went flying, narrowly missing the top of our little dinged up ride.

Jack kept driving as fast as he could, off on a dirt road now. No more train tracks for us, thank god.

Once again he had to park the cab on the side of the road, this time to check on the engine though.

"No, we cannot trust him," Seth repeated, shaking his head, looking between his sister and myself. Sara and I were trying to convince him that Jack could help us, seeing as so far he's done a pretty decent job with it. Without Jack we wouldn't have made it this far.

"We can, and we must!" She pushed.

"Seth, I really think we can. He stayed when he thought we needed help. Which we did, and still do," I voiced my thoughts quietly, looking into his eyes as I sat up from my previous position, grabbing onto the cuff of his jacket sleeve lightly.

I saw his jaw clench and unclench, and I couldn't help but be slightly mesmerized by the look on his eyes, but before he could argue again the hood of the cab slammed shut. Jack climbed back into the drivers seat with a deep sigh.

"We know you're frustrated Jack Br-" Jack held up a hand to stop her.

"No. No more 'Jack Bruno this' or 'Jack Bruno that'. I've been asking for answers-" This time Sara took the chance to cut him off.

"You already know the answers Jack Bruno. My brother and I are indeed not from this planet."

Seth glanced at her, but didn't say anything. We all looking at Jack as he started laughing.

"What, so, so that's it? Mystery solved! You two honestly want me to believe your both, aliens."

"It is the truth!" Seth said, slightly offended.

"Well, you don't look like aliens!"

"What does an alien look like Jack Bruno?" Sara asked, genuinely confused.

"Oh here it comes," I mumbled, leaning back into Seth more.

The siblings looked at me in confusion, then back at jack as he started talking and waving his hands around, "Y-You know what aliens look like! They-they look like, like little green people, with antennas, and laser guns, and 'take me to your leader earthlings'. Woooo!"

The two blondes looked as if they questioned his sanity, and Seth looked a little pissed too.

"He requires some sort of proof," Sara informed us, "He thinks we're insulting his intelligence."

"Ya think?" Jack exclaimed, "You can't just go around dropping the, 'We're aliens!' bomb on people like that! Now I know I've seen some pretty strange things today but you can't expect me to believe…"

Sara held an irritated look on her face and lifted up her hand, along with all of the odds and ends in the front part of the car. Jack paused, not moving his head an inch as things flew past his face.

"I have the ability to control objects with my mind," Sara told him as I held back a smile at his dumbfounded expression.

"That's impossible," He responded.

"No it's quite possible," She corrected him, "On my planet as well as yours. You just don't do it because you haven't learned to use your full brain capacity."

"No…" He still didn't move a muscle, "I don't do it because it's kind of creepy, and I would really appreciate it if you stopped."

Sara did as he asked, and let out a breath of relief.

"Alright, well…" He looked at me, "What about you, huh? You an alien too?"

Seth glared at him and pulled me closer, "No. I'm as human as you are. Not quite as sane as you seem to be, but human none the less."

He nodded, still obviously not wrapping his head around the entire idea, when Sara pointed out the windshield, "Jack Bruno."

When I looked, I saw blue light, hanging in the air and heading towards us. Jack hurried and tried to start the cab, but it just wasn't working.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Ugh, c'mon!" He shouted and slammed his hand on the steering wheel.

When the light was right in front of us everyone froze, that is until a loud horn sounded. A semi, just a stupid semi with a stupid light on it. Once we were calmed down, Jack turned the key and the cab started easily. _Oh sure, now it works just fine. _He stared driving, and soon we came upon a small town named Stony Creek.

Jack saw a mechanic so he pulled into the garage. Seth opened up his door and helped me out, I was still a little sore from what happened back in the desert. While Jack called out for someone working, I took a second to look at the advertisement sitting on the top of the cab. '_Life comes at you fast. Nationwide is on your side.' Well, Nationwide, I've got quite the predicament for you. _Sara let an amused smile grace her features, then said something to Jack about money, and the guy running this mechanics shop. Eddie Cortez, I think it was.

I shivered and at that moment I felt a large, warm hand slip into my own, sending away any cold and actually leaving behind a calming, warming feeling. I looked down at my feet and smiled.

I came back to reality in time to hear Jack list off things that needed to be fixed on the cab, and then the mirror fell off of the driver's door. Add that one to the list, Eddie.

**The first time I posted this it was the day after my uncle's funeral so. Yeah.**


	5. Ray's Diner

**Nicky's P.O.V.

We went and found a little restaurant named Ray's, it seemed like this was the place to be in town. There was a woman on stage singing country music, people were dancing, clapping, all that stuff. The four of us found an empty table to sit at, everyone kept looking around at different things while I picked up a menu.

Sara sharply turned to Jack, "I hope you do not act upon your thoughts of making a quick break for the back door of Ray's, escaping Stony Creek, never to look back at us again!"

Jack stared at her, disbelieving, "Wh-H-How do you know that?"

I raised my eyebrows at him, "How do you think, smart-ass. She can read the minds of the people closest to her."

Seth send him an accusing glance and Jack didn't miss a beat, "Really? Well why don't you tell your little friend that here, _on Earth_, reading minds? Very rude," He looked at the blonde girl, "Don't do that."

A pretty, blonde waitress walked up with glasses of water, "Hey guys! Welcome to Ray's, my name's Tina and I'm gunna be your server tonight."

She paused and looked at the three of us, keeping here eyes on the brother and sister a bit longer, "Wow. Look at you guys."

"Wh-What do you mean look at them? They, they look like normal, all-American teenage kids if you ask me," Jack stuttered

_Wow. You are seriously __**terrible**__ under pressure dude._

"Kids that look like they rolled around in a pig-pen before dinner, that's all."

The sheriff walked up, greeting Tina. They talked for a moment, I got the impression they were good friends. When he walked off Tina said she'd help us get cleaned up Jack just nodded and made sure we hurried back, and Tina took us back to the restrooms.

But she stopped outside of them, and pulled Seth and Sara into her for a hug, "I haven't seen the two of you in ages! Look how grown up you've gotten!"

Yeah, I'm pretty confused right now.

I turned to Sara once Tina let her go, "You know her? So, is she from…" I trailed off, one for not knowing the name of their planet, and two just because we're in public and stuff.

Sara nodded happily and Seth answered, "Yes, she is a friend of our parents. We've known her a long time. A few years ago she came here with our parents to work on the experiment, but didn't come back with them. We never asked what happened."

I nodded, well what a coincidence that we meet up with her then?

Tina looked at Sara and pointed at me, "So she knows about everything?"

"Yes. She was the first human to assist us. Jack Bruno was the second."

Tina nodded, hugged all three of us, then left us to get ourselves cleaned off. I jumped on the sink counter and got some paper towel wet, scrubbing my face.

"It's so weird that we'd see her here," She nodded and laughed.

"So," She smiled at me, "You and Seth seem to be growing closer. It's almost like you've known each other for a very long time."

I blushed slightly, and my mind went from Seth, to two other blonde-haired-blue-eyed boys I knew. Sam & Jordan Augsburger. Sam is my age, 15, and Jordan is 18. My mom was very close to their parents, and he and the boys clicked instantly. I think of Jordan as my big brother, Sam is my best friend.

Sara furrowed her eyebrows, and I remembered she could read my mind.

"What?" I put on an innocent face.

"You care deeply for these boys, don't you?"

I nodded, "They've been there for me every step of my life. But I haven't seen them in week. Which is a very long time for us to not see each other."

She shrugged her shoulders and I took my hair out of it's braid, it was wavy now. But I stopped when I felt a sting on my arm, the cut from earlier.

"Ow. Yeah, that hurt," Sara looked at my arm, then rushed out of the bathroom. I jumped off the counter and waited for her, she came back with a first aid kit and her brother. At least these weren't specifically woman/men restrooms.

"Seth is better with fixing injuries than I am. I will finish up in the other restroom.," And with that, the smaller blonde had vanished.

Seth came in front of me and set the first aid kit on the counter. Next, he grabbed me by the waist and lifted me onto the same spot I had been sitting in minutes ago. Somehow, he was still taller than me though. Seth got right to work, opening up the first aid kit and grabbing, well I don't even know what he all grabbed.

He ran a cotton swab under sink, then put some anti-bacterial soap on it. Then he began to dab the cut with it.

And it hurt. But I bit my lip, somehow not making it bleed, as to not cry out. Because yeah, that freaking stung like hell. After he was done with that, he out took some cotton balls and disinfectant, mumbling, "This is going to sting."

I grabbed the edge of the counter until my knuckles were white, it seemed to take an eternity for him to finish. But when he did, the stinging started to stop, very slowly, but still. Finally, he started to take out the white bandage wrap. I had noticed the entire time he was working on my arm, he didn't look me in the eyes. He just kept his eyes down, looking at the bandage longer than really necessary. I wonder what that was about.

The bandage wasn't that bad, it hurt when he put it a little too tight, but at least the stinging was going away. I watched him work, completely concentrated on the task at hand. I liked watching him work on something, even though it was sort of causing me pain. Seth ripped the last of the bandage from the roll and finished it off, about a three inch section of my upper arm was covered in white tape.

And finally, once the first aid kit was taken care of and my arm was all sort-of-almost-good-as-new, he looked at me. Like, looked at me, looked at me. He set his hands on either side of me, seeing as I was still sitting on the counter, and simply gazed into my eyes. Usually I would feel uncomfortable in a situation like this, but I stared right back into his own eyes. Deep blue, guarded, swimming with emotions that I couldn't sort out at the moment.

I didn't realize we were leaning towards each other until I could feel his breath on my cheeks. I glanced down at his lips and saw him do the same to mine. After a moment Seth lightly placed his lips over mine, lightly, but possessively. I kissed him back, slipping one hand onto the base of his neck, and the other into his short, golden hair. He placed his own hands on my waist, thumbs slipping under my tank top and sweatshirt sleeves to rest on my hip bones and rub little circles on my skin.

I'd been kissed before, twice, but it felt nothing like this either time. I was feeling pretty light-headed, so I was the one to break off the kiss, though I know I didn't want to. Seth placed his forehead on mine while we caught our breaths, neither of knowing what to say. My heart was beating insanely fast, like I just sprinted a marathon. I put my hands on the edge of the counter and Seth brushed some hair out of my eyes.

Biting my lip, I whispered, "We should probably get back."

He nodded and let me slide off the sink counter before putting his arm around my waist. I smiled shyly up at him and he placed a kiss on my temple. When we got back to the table Sara and Jack were arguing. I rolled my eyes and laughed a bit, then Tina brought some fries and burgers over to us. Happily, I dug into the food, with all the excitement I hadn't realized how hungry I seriously was.

"A wise human once said, 'You are what you think you are'," Sara said.

"Yeah? Well why don't you find that guy and ask him?" Jack suggested.

"It was the Buddha," Seth raised his eyebrows, "He is unavailable."

"How can it be that some beings on your planet can be so large in form, but feel so small inside?" Sara set her hand on top of Jack's.

"Jack, c'mon? I'm a 15 year old girl and all I got on me is eight years of Karate. If I can do this, why can't you?" I questioned.

He opened his mouth to say something, but his phone cut him off. He opened it without looking at the caller I.D. "Dominique, I told you I-"

He looked at us, then motioned for us to stay put as he walked off to take the phone call. _Well, that's a smidge suspicious…_ Sara took a moment to look at Seth and I, then put the smuggest smile possible on her lips. I rolled my eyes yet couldn't help but smile.

The three of us turned to look at Jack, who was looking out a window at something across the street. He turned to look at us for a second then said something to the person on the other end of the line, and ran back to the table.

"C'mon," He motioned for us to follow him, which we did.

Jack kept looking around and Sara stopped, "They're here for us, aren't they?"

My eyes widened and I looked at her, then Jack.

"Yeah, they are."

Jack walked to the table that the sheriff was seated at with some other officers and began talking to them.

"I knew we couldn't trust him you guys," Seth's jaw set, "It's too late, we have to run."

He began pulling us both to the exit but Sara grabbed his arm and I slide my arm around his middle.

"Wait!"

He gave us both questioning looks but our gazes where fixed on Jack. He looked back at us and motioned for us to follow him. The sheriff and his officers were watching us and I gave them a small nod, they returned it.

Jack started leading us out of sight of the doors my father and his lackeys walked in. My breathing started getting a little ragged and I stepped closer to Seth. The sheriff walked up to my father and stopped him, I don't know what they were saying though. Suddenly all of his men pulled out guns, and the officers put their own guns on the government idiots. The entire restaurant went silent. We tried to make break for the back door, but there were guns covering it.

"This is not good," Jack mumbled.

We turned around to find another way out only to be met with Tina. She put her finger to her lip and shushed us, "Follow me,"

All five of us crouched down a little bit and Tina led us to a door an opened it saying, "In here."

She pointed into the small room.

"Thank you," Sara and I whispered to her.

"Good luck," She hugged us both and we walked past her, she shut the door behind me.

Jack was having trouble opening up the door above the ladder. He climbed down and sighed.

"It's locked from the outside. We gotta find another way-hey hey hey!"

Seth climbed up the ladder after Jack got down, and stuck his hand threw the door. A few seconds later we heard a 'clink' and he pulled his arm back, and pushed the door open.

"Or we can do that, whatever that is."

Once he was through I followed him up, and he lifted me onto the roof. Sara was explaining what he just did to Jack below us. After we were all on the roof we ran onto a lower section, then onto the top of an RV. Jack jumped down and Sara went after him, he caught her and set her down. Then the same with Seth, then me. As Jack quickly scouted the area Seth pulled me into an embrace, "Are you alright?"

I nodded and bit my thumb, looking into his eyes and quietly replying, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He kept me in his arms as we waited for Jack to come back, but first, a growling attracted our attention and the four of us looked to find a dog baring it's teeth at us. Jack was scared, it was easy to tell. It suddenly lunged forward, ignoring Jack's attempts to calm it down. Jack threw his arms in front of his face to protect himself, and it also blocked his vision so he didn't see the dog run right past him and into Sara's awaiting arms.

She pet it lovingly and kissed it's head. Jack tuned around looking helplessly at the previously vicious sounding animal.

"Thank you for your understanding, " Sara told the dog.

I tilted my head to the side and Seth noticed and was quick to explain, "She is able to communicate with animals through her telepathy, but it works best on canines."

"Ohh..." I dragged out quietly, but missed the amused glance Seth gave me.

Sara got up and started walking away, the two of us folowed her, our hands claped together tight. From behind us I distinctly heard Jack mumble, "She talks to dogs. Why didn't I see this coming?""

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi lovely readers! I am mega super hoestly extremely sorry! I know I haven't updated in MONTHS and it kills me to see new people review and stuff asking for more! But I do love that, cause it makes me happy that you want more... but ignore my confusingness! I've been so busy with school and fangirling (which is a full time job!) and I haven't had inspiration, but I've been working on this a little bit ata time, and I know it's short, but I'm writing other stories an gettingnew ideas all the time! Anyway, I'm so greatful for people adding me and my story to their favorites! Don't expect me to update quickly, but I am on summer vacay and now have my own laptop so I might! And I might start a new story, IDK though! PM me for any ideas you have babies! I luurrvvvv yoouuu aaallllll! Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes! :DDD **


	6. I'm Back!

Hi guys! I've been gone for way too long from this story, and have decided to finish it! Finally, haha. Well I'm going to be going back in and editing the already posted chapters, changing, rearranging, and definitely making it better. I'm excited to get back into writing, as that'a what I'll be doing all summer! So, I just wanted to let everyone who's following this story be aware that I am definitely finishing this! And I just might finish my other RTWM story, then maybe move on to others, so start following me and check out all the other things I come up with this summer :) I have many ideas. Love you all, thank you for supporting this story! -MusicCheerLove 


	7. Sorry

I suck. Sorry guys, I am such a dick! Tonight I am actually going in and editing these chapters, I might not get them all done but I'm finally trying. The reason I didn't really do as I said I would is because I get really frustrated writing on my laptop because I'm a fast typer, and when I type my normal pace it leaves out letters, spaces, punctuation, all of that. But my school actually started providing Chromebooks to the students this year and I just now, three months into the school year, realized that I can easily use that I place of my laptop, and it's 10x more efficient than my laptop. Although right now I'm using my laptop, I promise I'll start using my Chromedome so I can actually get this story done. I'm not sure if I'll go on to the other RTWM story I stated on here or just delete it, as if I do multiple fanfictions of a movie like this one it will get repetitive and probably too similar to be any acceptable quality.

I'm contemplating doing a Bucky Barnes/OC, an OC-centric Transformers, a Dean Winchester/OC or Gabriel/OC or both, Daryl Dixon/OC or just an OC Walking Dead fic in general, and in the back of my mind is always an Imlay/OC (Battle: Los Angeles, AKA my guilty pleasure). So I have a lot of ideas rolling around in my head that I'm not letting take hold until I finish this one. This story is my baby, my first chaptered fanfiction and I love it, and so I'm finally going to finish it. I really promise this time.

Also new username/penname. Because why not. ALSO also feel free to message me about anything. I like making new friends, friends are cool.

And I'm sorry I'm such a dick. Thank you s much for liking this story and staying with it even when I give you false hope. I'm a piece of shit.

-scrapmetalandflannels


End file.
